You're My Foreignoy
You're My Foreignoy is a pageant and talent contest for pure foreign men who are 100% Filipino at heart. Contestants must show their Filipino culture-inspired talent, say hard-to-pronounce Filipino words and proverbs correctly, and delight the viewers with their charm and wit. Coined and popularized by Joey de Leon, the title of the segment is a portmanteau of the words "foreigner" and "Pinoy". It is the male counterpart of the Eat Bulaga! segment You're My Foreignay, ''which is for female foreigners with a Filipino heart. These fun and one-of-a-kind segments were well-received by the public for promoting Filipino culture by showing how foreigners loved the Philippines enough to learn its language and assimilate its cultural orientation. Notable contestants include actor Richard Hwan who went on to become a housemate on ''Pinoy Big Brother: 737 ''after his competition, Australian vlogger Dwaine Woolley, English model Christian Arno Williams, 2014 winner Gui Adorno, and 2015 winner Bobby Madubike. The 2015 edition spawned two vocal groups: The Foreignoy Trio and 4NoiZ. Grand winner Bobby Madubike and runners-up Dwaine Woolley and Dae Hyuk Lee make up The Foreignoy Trio. Meanwhile, finalists Jeff James, Aaron DeTommaso, Eric Buzbee, and wildcard contestant Aisaku Yokogawa completed the group 4NoiZ. Jeff James was later replaced by ''You're My Foreignoy 2014 ''winner Gui Adorno. ''You're My Foreignoy 2014 [[You're My Foreignoy (edition)|'You're My Foreignoy 2014']] ''is the first edition of the pageant that premiered on 27 January 2014 and concluded on 22 February 2014. Twenty-seven-year-old Guilherme "Gui" Adorno of Portugal was declared as the first-ever winner of the competition, receiving ₱200,000 as his prize. Gui won because of his consistent performance and his sophisticated image that was boosted by giving a cover version of the Eraserheads' "Ang Huling El Bimbo" with matching guitar rendition. The first runner-up was James Sumner of England who won P75,000, while the second runner up was Diego Furoni of Italy who won P50,000. Richard Hwan was given a special Dabarkads Choice Award for receiving the most likes on Facebook, while James Sumner also received the Best in Talent Award for his vocal rendition of "Lord, Patawad." A notable contestant is actor Richard Hwan who went on to become a housemate on ''Pinoy Big Brother: 737 ''after the competition. ''You're My Foreignoy 2015: Artistahin Talaga! [[You're My Foreignoy: Artistahin Talaga!|'You're My Foreignoy 2015: Artistahin Talaga!]] is the second edition that premiered on 16 March 2015 and concluded on 2 May 2015. Unlike the original competition, the second edition included an acting contest in which the contestants must act out a scene with the other ''Eat Bulaga! hosts using a challenging Filipino word in a sentence. Twenty-three-year-old Bobby Madubike of Abia, Nigeria was hailed as the grand winner of the second edition of the competition, winning over the six other contestants. He also won the Best in Talent Award. Dae Hyuk Lee of South Korea was declared as the first runner-up, while Dwaine Woolley of Australia was declared as the second runner-up. Jeff James of the United States was given the special Dabarkads Choice Award. The 2015 edition spawned two vocal groups: The Foreignoy Trio and 4NoiZ. Grand winner Bobby Madubike and runners-up Dwaine Woolley and Dae Hyuk Lee make up The Foreignoy Trio. Meanwhile, finalists Jeff James, Aaron DeTommaso, Eric Buzbee, and wildcard contestant Aisaku Yokogawa completed the group 4NoiZ. Jeff James was later replaced by You're My Foreignoy 2014 ''winner Gui Adorno. Dwaine Woolley is also notable for his fluency in Tagalog, Bisaya, and Waray. ''You're My Foreignoy 2019 ''You're My Foreignoy 2019' ''is the third edition that premiered on 16 September 2019 and concluded on 21 September 2019. This 2019 edition only had a short one-week run. It was part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" segments, such as ''Mr. Pogi, That's My Boy, and Little Miss Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments was meant to give the new generation of Filipinos and foreignoys an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. The segment was done in "limited engagement" only. John Paul Serrano Gorens, the 19-year-old foreignoy from the United States, was hailed as the grand winner of ''You're My Foreignoy 2019. He also won the Dabarkads Choice award after gaining the most number of likes on the official Facebook page of Eat Bulaga!. He is known for his great fluency in Tagalog as well as his performance of the 2017 hit "Nadarang" by Shanti Dope. Kuya Sawa of Japan bagged the title of first runner-up, while James Carne of Australia emerged victorious as the second runner-up. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:2015 Segments Category:Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:You're My Foreignoy/Foreignay Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles